Mujin Park
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Mujin Park (Kor: 박무봉) is a member of the National Assembly of Korea, a member of The Six and the organizer of the G.O.H Tournament. Seventeen years after the Ragnarok Arc he becomes the World President. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 6-A, High 6-A with Longinus Hand | At least High 4-C physically, 4-B with Longinus Hand | High 4-C, higher with Project WiFi Name: Mubong Park, later changed to Mujin Park Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 35 pre-timeskip, 52 post-timeskip Classification: Human, Borrowed Power User, Coordinator of The Six, World President Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Timeskip=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Borrowed Power (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Genius Intelligence, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation which he can use to manipulate Earth aswell, Holy Manipulation, Can seal the powers of divine beings with the Holy Grail, Homing Attack (With Crucifixion, once his target his locked, all his strikes will distort to home in on the target) |-|Post-Timeskip= Same as before without Holy Grail, Technological Preparation, Partial Cyborgization, Vibration Manipulation and Power Absorption (With Project Wi-Fi), Metal Manipulation (With Project Wi-Fi), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (With Borrowed Powers), Sound Manipulation (With Borrowed Powers) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+ (Casually flattened an entire island at the start of the series; fought Taejin Jin in the past alongside the other members of The Six), Multi-Continent level with Longinus Hand | At least Large Star level+ physically (Fought, and managed to injure Taejin Jin. Killed a dying Beelzebub in his Phase 2 state), Solar System level with Longinus Hand | Large Star level+ (Although he is significantly weaker than he was in his prime, he managed to keep up with a bloodlusted Mori Dan, the latter of which managed to defeat several Executives single-handedly in a much weaker state), higher with Project WiFi Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Massively FTL+ (Broke a thug's arm so fast that TV station cameras couldn't catch him. Can dodge and counter-attacks by Mandeok Sang. Managed to dodge an attack from a Bishop in their Initial form in point-blank range even when the attack already appeared to have hit him. He fought with Bishops and was able to react to their attacks. The last time he fought Bongchim Nah he was able to create an afterimage from his speed alone.) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Managed to take Taejin Jin completely by surprise when the latter let down his guard after defeating Odin) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class M with Gravity Manipulation (Can lift multiple buildings with it) | Unknown physically, Class E likely Class Y with Gravity Manipulation (Could counter the King of Nox's Gravity Manipulation and was able to prevent Ruyi Jingu Bang from falling on buildings although still he still needed some help from Mori Jin) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class+ physically (Could trade blows with Mandeok Sang), Multi-Continent Class with Longinus Hand | At least Large Star Class+ physically (Traded blows with Taejin Jin), Solar System Class with Longinus Hand | Large Star Class+ (Traded blows with Mori Jin), higher with Project WiFi Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Is a member of the Six and superior to his Commissioners, can withstand attacks from Mandeok Sang) | At least Solar System level (Survived a kick from a dying Taejin Jin) | Large Star level+, likely higher (Weaker than before but can survive hits from Mori Dan) Stamina: Extremely High (Pushed through an onslaught of swords getting hit by each one yet still had enough energy to fight evenly with Mandeok) Range: At least several hundred kilometers with his Longinus Hand (Flattened an island that was serving as a senator's tropical resort) and tens of kilometers with Project Wi-Fi Standard Equipment: The Cross and the Holy Grail | Project Wi-Fi Intelligence: Extremely High, very ambitious, malicious, manipulative and intelligent. He has shown to have accurate deductive abilities, as he was able to figure out that Commissioner R had his arm broken after fighting with Mori, and even deduced where someone was hit and how fatal the attack was by simply looking at a drop of blood. He is also shown to be a quick thinker, for when his plans do not go well, he is capable of improvising and figuring out alternate solutions to problems. Manage to deduce Mori Hui was a clone and figure out the Nox's goal. Was able to triple cast and devise a plan to sneak into Nox headquarters. Was able to devise a strategy to avoid getting killed by Dusik Kim in a matter of centiseconds and successfully planned for seventeen years to kill Taejin Jin, albeit at the cost of his own life. Weaknesses: Perfectionist. Won't allow himself to be shown weak. He has a soft spot towards honest people, first noted where he couldn't bring himself to harm Mori Jin after he honestly answered his questions without hesitation. Mujin is somewhat cowardly, as he used Giju Moon as a "friend shield" against Taejin Jin's kick. He seems to also be somewhat pessimistic, where he texted Commissioner P to "save him" during Jegal Taek's violent winning spree in the tournament. He is also obsessed with killing Taejin Jin and immediately let his guard down once he succeeded, and refuses to use his full power unless it's to kill the Taekwondo practitioner. | Protective over his citizens to the point he is willing to help an enemy to prevent them from getting hurt. Project Wi-Fi becomes useless if the opponent is strong enough to destroy the arm or alternatively, if the quantum computers and relay base stations that power Project Wi-Fi are destroyed. Mujin isn't able to use powers stolen by Project Wi-Fi to their fullest extent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Longinus' Hand:' Mujin's Borrowed Power allows him to manipulate gravity to his whims, allowing him to easily flatten an entire island simply by placing his hand on his desk, crush his foes and restrain them by rapidly increasing the gravity around their bodies, and cause selected objects to levitate at will by reversing gravity and can control Earth to an extent by creating spikes to impale or block attacks. Mujin can also use this ability to fire cross-shaped energy beams and erect barriers to divert enemy attacks, managing to hold up against Mandeok Sang's falling swords. As a fundamental force, it is also able to counteract the King's ability to use gravity. *'Holy Grail:' A National Treasure borrowed from the Vatican, it is able to seal the powers of "heretical creatures" like pagan gods and monsters, being powerful enough to temporarily nullify The King's powers over the fundamental forces and later weaken Mori Jin to the point of being completely unable to fight back. He can only use it 2 times. *'Project Wi-Fi:' A metal prosthetic arm created to counter the powers of 666:Satan and King of Nox. It utilizes a quantum computer and relay base stations to scan 28 kilometers around Mujin for Borrowed Power and then synchronizes with those Borrowed Powers, stealing them from their user and giving them to Mujin. Key: Base | Limiter Removed | RE: A Battle With The Gods Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4